


A Vision of Loyalty

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Intimidating Loki, Romance, tortured loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OFC attends the gala in Stuttgart and convinces Loki to leave before the Avengers show up. How will it change Loki's path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Roberts walked through the crowd at the museum gala. Many of the attendees spoke in German, a language she was still learning to master. She knew enough to earn her art school scholarship and her internship at the museum, which got her into the gala, but the number of conversations around her, echoing through the large room, made it hard to focus. She found a place near a large art piece in the middle of the room and stood off to the side to watch people mingle. When the curator stepped up to the microphone, the conversation died down. Alexandra kept her eyes on the people. She scanned the crowd, admiring dresses she could never afford, and the handsome men who no doubt bought those dresses for their wives. She glanced up at a balcony, and noticed a lone man. She hadn't seen him all night. She would have remembered. His look was... unique. His posture and stance gave an air of confidence and strength. He glanced over the crowded floor before he moved to descend the staircase. She watched him as he came down with a cane in his hand, obviously an adornment since he simply held it in his hand without using it. Something drew her to that cane, and her eyes fell on the blue jewel at the top. Her vision blackened before she saw a flash of this same man in a horned helmet with a massive army. Another flash saw him again, bound and beaten, kneeling before a monstrous figure, his army turned against him.

The blackness faded from her vision in time to see the man swing his cane and strike a guard with unbelievable force. He grabbed a man from the crowd and forced him back onto the flat art piece just steps away from her. He removed a strange metal contraption from his long overcoat and jammed it into the man's eye. At that, the crowd dispersed, running and screaming from the building. Alexandra was frozen to her spot until the mad man's eyes locked onto hers. Unable to think, she let herself get swept into the crowd until she was outside. She couldn't keep herself from looking back at the building, practically walking backwards as the crowd pushed her along and people ran past her. She saw the man exit the museum. His long coat and suit became illuminated as they changed into a type of armor, and the horned helmet Alexandra had seen in her vision. The crowd was suddenly surrounded by several copies of his intimidating form. He yelled at the crowd to kneel, and everyone went down to their knees. Alexandra lowered her head as her sight blackened again, and the same visions assaulted her.

She heard the man's voice, heard him speaking, but couldn't register his words until the visions had faded.

"You were made to be ruled," he said. "In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." Another man's voice rose over the crowd.

Their captor had walked into the crowd. He now stood just in front of Alexandra. She saw his fingers twitch around the scepter in his hand, which held the same blue jewel that had once been in his cane. She knew this was going to end badly for the old man who had spoken up.

"Wait," she said. Her voice was soft, barely audible even to the man standing before her.

But he did hear her and he looked down at her. "Did you speak?"

With her head still lowered, Alexandra nodded. "Yes."

"And was that a command you spoke?"

"A request."

"To wait? You wish me to kill this man later?"

"No, I wish you not to kill him at all."

The man laughed. He grabbed a fistful of Alexandra's hair and yanked her head back to look up at him. "What makes you think you are in any position to make a request?"

Alexandra spoke quickly. "I've seen... something. I can't explain it. I don't know how, but... I saw you with an army, attacking a city. Then I saw you bound and beaten, your army turned against you. Whoever you are working with, or for, they will betray you. If you continue on this path, if you don't leave now, if you keep trying to taunt your enemies, you will lose."

The man's face became rigid. "Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"How do you know these things?"

"I don't know. When I saw the jewel on your cane inside I had flashes. I don't know how or why."

"And if I am to lose, why don't you let me lose?"

"No one else has to die... not that man, and not you."

He let go of her hair and she let her head fall forward. It seemed ridiculous, and she wouldn't admit it there, not to him, especially not in front of all of these people, but she felt drawn to this man. Something in that blue orb. Something in his presence. She wasn't sure exactly what.

"You want power? Subjects," she asked. "If you leave with me now, I will serve you willingly."

"To save the life of one old man?"

"No. To save the lives of many... and to save yours."

The man was silent for a moment, then spoke in a loud voice. "When your heroes arrive, as I expect they will soon, tell them Loki was here, but granted mercy when begged for it." He reached down and took Alexandra's hand, lifting her to her feet. "But make no mistake, this world will be mine. You will all kneel before me."

Loki. Alexandra repeated the name in her head. This was the man she declared service to. She questioned why as he pulled her by the hand, through the crowd, back toward the museum. She heard a noise in the sky and turned to see an aircraft flying low to the ground as they re-entered the building. Loki spoke, but not to her.

"Barton. Plan B."

Loki and Alexandra walked quickly to a back exit to find a limousine waiting. A man with unnaturally blue eyes held the back door of the car open and Loki pushed her toward it. She climbed in and Loki followed. They were alone. Alexandra had so many questions, including questioning her own actions, but she was too afraid to speak. When Loki had grabbed her hair before she thought he was going to kill her. But he didn't. Why not? That was another question.

She felt his eyes on her. His intense gaze bore into her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the same glow that she saw when Loki's suit and overcoat turned into his armor and helmet. She risked a glance and saw that he was now in a type of tunic made of green and black leather.

"Do you like my trick?"

Alexandra looked into his eyes. "I've never seen anything like it."

"No, I suppose not." Loki let his eyes glide over Alexandra as she stared at her hands in her lap. "Do I frighten you?"

"Only what you might do to me."

"And yet, you spoke up. Why?"

"That vision I had... I don't want to see that happen."

"That's why you need not fear me. You willingly serve me to protect me. We'll put these visions of yours to good use."

"I don't know if I'll have another one. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

"Interesting," Loki said as he stared at the glowing blue orb on his scepter.

Alexandra stared at it, too, and her vision blackened. There was a ringing in her ears that didn't occur the last time, and it made her blindly reach out and grab Loki's arm.

His eyes shot to her hand, then up to her face. There was a look of panic there, and her eyes were pitch black.

"Very interesting," he whispered.

Her eyes soon cleared. Her chest heaved with rapid breathing.

"What did you see," Loki asked.

"The same army, and the same monster who saw you bound and beaten... but you were dead."

"So, following your pleas has worsened my situation."

He roughly thrust her hand from his arm, but she shook her head.

"No. You've been changing your tactic since we left the museum. You're already planning revenge for the betrayal. That's your new path. My vision is showing you where that path leads."

"You sound pretty sure for someone who has never had visions before."

"I can't explain it... but I know this is what my visions are showing me. I can feel it."

"And I ask again," he leaned in so that his face was just inches from hers, "why do you care?"

Alexandra sucked in a breath. She stared at his lips, so close. The rush of attraction she'd felt when she first saw him in the museum hit her full force. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't.

Loki grinned and sat back in his seat. "We've got another half hour to reach our destination. Relax."

Alexandra stared out of the dark window, wondering where they were headed, but knowing better than to ask.

The car eventually pulled onto a long and winding pathway that led to a large estate.

"This is yours?"

"It is now," Loki said with a grin.

Alexandra faced him at the tone in his voice. "And what happened to the previous owner?"

"He's driving the car." He saw the look on Alexandra's face, and grinned. "Don't worry. I don't kill people who are useful."

"Every person alive is useful."

"Not to me. You'll do well to remember that."

The driver helped Alexandra from the car, then followed her inside as she followed Loki. She watched him walk. A determined, purposeful strut. It exuded the confidence she felt from him at the museum. Some people bowed as he passed. All of them had the same eyes, that unnatural shade of blue. She followed Loki as he ascended the stairs and into a large bedroom. She stopped just inside the doorway, unsure if she should enter. Loki began removing his tunic as he walked about the room. Alexandra averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Is there somewhere I should go," she asked.

Loki saw a blush on her cheeks as her eyes darted across the floor. He removed all but his pants and walked toward her, stopping just a few feet away.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Extremely," she admitted.

Loki grinned. "Well, then, let's ease your mind. There are several rooms just down the hall. Only my most trusted subjects are allowed to stay so close. There's a vacant room just next door to this one. You'll stay there."

"Because you trust me, or to keep an eye on me?"

Loki grinned. "We may have to work on you speaking out of turn, but no one can say you're unintelligent."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said as she cast her eyes downward.

"Do not call me 'sir,'" he said.

"The others do."

Loki lifted her face with a finger under her chin. She was surprised at the gentleness of it.

"You, Alexandra, are my first willing subject. You are to address me as King."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"No. Nothing so formal. Not for someone who will be at my side, helping to guide my plans."

Alexandra stared into his eyes. "My King."

A grin spread across Loki's face. The briefest thought of the insanity of her situation flashed through Alexandra's mind, but it faded as Loki turned away from her. She saw wounds across his back that disappeared beneath his pants. It was then that she saw how he walked. He was slightly bent.

"My King, are you in pain?"

"What makes you ask," he said without looking at her.

"Those wounds on your back look like they hurt."

He spun around. "What wounds?"

Her eyes widened. They were all over his torso and chest. How had she not seen them before?

"My King, they're all over."

"How can you see them?"

She stared at him with confusion in her eyes. "How could I not? They're-"

When she looked back to his chest the wounds were gone. Without thinking, she reached out and ran a hand over his chest.

"I don't understand," she said. "They were all over."

"Perhaps it was another vision."

Her fingers ran over where the scars had been. She felt him tense beneath her fingers, but she felt no wounds. "It didn't feel like the visions."

"Then perhaps you need rest. Either way, unless you plan on touching me more intimately, I suggest you remove your hand."

Alexandra pulled her hand away quickly and lowered her eyes.

"Sorry... My King."

"It's forgiven. This time. I'll send someone to your room to get you whatever you may need."

"Thank you, My King."

Alexandra backed out of the room, the walked quickly into hers. She shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep didn't come easy that night for Alexandra. A couple of Loki's men brought in piles of clothes. She guessed it was from the master bedroom where Loki was staying. They probably belonged to the previous owner's wife, though she hadn't seen any women around. She shivered at the thought of what Loki had done to the man's family. But if Loki had killed anyone in the house, would the man have stayed on as his driver?

"Great question, Alexandra," she whispered to herself. "Why are you here, again?"

Because this man had some kind of pull, like a magnet. This strange, brutal Loki was somehow charming and attractive, and the vision of him in trouble spurred her to protect him. Why? She had no clue.

The nightgowns the guards brought in were a bit tighter than she liked. Really, she didn't even wear gowns, but there were no shirts suitable for sleeping, and she didn't want to be in her underwear, or nude, not knowing what Loki or his guards might do. So, she pulled on the nightgown and climbed between the sheets. She stared at the ceiling, willing another vision to appear to tell her what would happen next. None came, but sleep finally overtook her in the early hours of the morning.

A knock on the door woke her the next morning. She opened the door to find a guard.

"Please get dressed and I'll escort you to the library."

"This place has a library?"

"A small one."

"The, uh... the clothes you brought me... it's all dresses. Is there anything else?"

"That was what we were told to bring you."

Alexandra nodded. "I'll get ready."

She closed the door and looked through the clothes, hoping they weren't as tight as the nightgown. She chose a casual, dark green dress that stopped just above her knees, then noticed that all the clothes she was given had some element of green. A box that the guards brought in with the clothes had make up and things she would need to fix her hair.

She followed the guard to a large wooden door on the first floor. He opened it for her, then stood to the side. She took in the room as she entered. Rich mahogany shelves lined the walls, and a matching desk was in the middle of the room. Loki sat in the high back chair behind it, his elbows on top with his fingers steepled. His eyes held Alexandra's as she stood in front of the desk until she had to lower her eyes.

"It's unwise to make me wait."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting. I was just told to get ready."

He stood from his chair, his fingertips still resting on the table. "Who are you addressing so casually?"

"I'm sorry, My King."

Loki walked around the desk and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I love to hear those words from this mouth."

"My King," she whispered.

He grinned with a contented hum, then he walked back behind the desk, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you like the clothes?"

"They're very nice. I noticed there's a lot of green."

"We have to make sure people know whom you serve."

"My I ask, My King, where the clothes come from?"

"They belonged to the previous owner's dead wife," he said.

Alexandra's eyes widened, but she made no move to question. Loki saw her reaction, and stood in front of her.

"I didn't kill her," he said. "She died last year of illness, but you should get over this aversion to killing. I've killed to get where I am, and I will kill to get where I want to be."

"Does it have to be that way, My King?"

"If everyone would submit as you've done," he said as he reached out and let her hair run over his finger before it fell back onto her shoulder, "there would be no need, but we both know that won't happen." He clasped his hands behind his back again. "Have you had any more visions?"

"None, My King."

"I was thinking about that. It seems to happen in the presence of my spear. You may have a connection to the gem. It's a form of energy."

"That sounds like a solid theory. The museum, inside and outside, it was there. Then in the car, the vision was even more intense for me physically."

"You were closer," he said. "So, with that in mind, you will be everywhere I am. Just during the day, of course. You need your rest if these visions affect you physically."

"Thank you, My King." Her tone gave away her surprise.

Loki sighed. "I'm not heartless. And I reward loyalty."

She lowered her eyes with a smile, but Loki lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile," Loki said. "Quite lovely."

Alexandra blushed and lowered her eyes, unable to hold his gaze. Loki dropped his hand from her face and walked toward the door.

"We're going back to the States today. If there's anything here that you'll need, bring it, but pack light."

"Yes, My King."

He left the room without looking back, leaving the door wide open.

A lush apartment with an amazing skyline view waited for them in New York. Before they got out of the car to enter the building, Loki cast a mirage over both of them, changing their appearances completely. The mirage faded once they were in the privacy of the apartment.

"How do you do that," Alexandra asked.

"My mother taught me."

Alexandra heard a gentleness in his tone that she hadn't heard before. It was accompanied by a softness in his usually intense eyes. She knew then that his mother must be important to him, yet he looked sad. She thought it best not to ask any more.

"Where are your men," she asked.

"Underground," he said as he poured himself a drink. "There are a series of tunnels below this building where we are... conducting our research, so to speak."

He sat on the couch and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

"May I ask what that research is?" She remained standing.

Loki grinned. "You'll see. We'll go down soon. Remember, you're with me all the time."

"No secrets?" Her tone was skeptical.

"How can I keep secrets from the woman whose visions will guide my choices? Besides, in the car you knew I'd changed my tactic without me telling you. I haven't decided yet if that pleases me or angers me."

"It's not in my control, My King. I'm sorry."

Loki planted his feet on the floor and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "As much as I enjoy making you nervous," he said, "I can't have you spending so much time around me thinking that I could kill you at any moment. You need not fear me unless you betray me. You are my willing servant, and under my protection. Understood?"

"Yes, My King."

"And there are other ways to make you nervous," he said with a grin. He sat back again and recrossed his ankles. "Come sit."

Alexandra hesitated just a moment before she sat next to him. She left a respectful space between them, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her, causing her to fall into him, her face so close to his that she could feel his breath.

"I'm sorry, My King," she whispered.

She tried to move away, but he held tight.

"Don't move. Tell me about your vision."

"I've told you everything."

"No. Details. I want to know exactly what you saw."

He allowed her to sit up, but put a hand on her bare knee to keep her in place.

"Which vision?"

"The latest one."

"I don't know how to describe some of what I saw. It was... dark. Scary."

"The one who stood over me. Describe him. Tell me his ways."

Alexandra quickly described what she could of his physical appearance. The look on Loki's face spoke volumes. She saw what looked like fear in him for the first time. That scared her.

"Should I be afraid of him," she asked.

"Not while I still draw breath." His eyes stayed unfocused into the distance. "The vision where I was beaten... was it this same man?"

"You say man. I say monster. He's no man, for sure."

Loki's head quickly turned to face her, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Answer the question."

Her mouth clamped shut for a moment, but she answered. "Same man. It looked as if he were the one who beat you, My King."

Alexandra's eyes fell to Loki's chest. She remembered the scars she saw there when he removed his tunic. She wondered what they were and why they disappeared.

Loki watched her eyes travel across his body. As much as it was obvious that he made her nervous, she sometimes had a look of longing when she looked at him. He sensed an attraction, which he couldn't deny he felt as well. So unlike him, especially with a Midguardian, but it was true. Maybe it had to do with her almost unquestioning loyalty to him. Almost unquestiong, because Loki would see the questions all over her expressions, even though she didn't ask. He could see the wheels turning in her head. She was a thinker. That, along with her visions, would prove useful as long as he remained loyal to him.

He stood from the couch, and her eyes followed him. Loki turned and extended his hand to her.

"Come. We'll go check on things underground."


	3. Chapter 3

The underground tunnels were damp. The ceiling and walls dripped water through tiny cracks. Alexandra followed Loki as he sloshed through small puddles, paying them no attention. As they entered a wider area filled with people and equipment, the ringing started again in Alexandra's ears. She shook her head to try to make it stop, but it didn't help. Loki walked over to a man inside of a more contained area. Also inside was a large machine. Inside that machine was a glowing cube. It reminded her of the gem in Loki's scepter. She stared at it, and the ringing in her ears became so loud that it hurt. She let out a cry as the pain forced her to her knees. She grabbed her head and curled up, trying to protect herself. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder before the vision hit.

A large man with blonde hair appeared, seemingly from nowhere. He practically fell from the sky, propelled forward by a large hammer. Lightning flashed around him. Then the vision was sucked away, and Alexandra saw nothing but blackness. But she could hear. Screams. Blood-curdling screams. Loki's screaming face flashed before her, then his wounded chest and back. His eyes glowed blue like the eyes of some of the men who served him, then they faded along with the vision.

Alexandra woke on her knees with her forehead pressed against the cold, damp ground. She tried to sit up, but swayed. The hand she felt before returned to her shoulder to steady her. When she looked up, she that it was Loki.

"Are you all right," he asked.

"I think so. It was a vision."

"That was a vision?" Loki helped her to her feet and held her by the top of her arm to keep her steady.

"I think it was that." She pointed to the large cube in the machine. As she looked toward it, the ringing in her ears started again. She groaned and grabbed at Loki's tunic. "I need to get out of here. It's happening again."

"Then you must let it."

"I can't. Please. It won't show me anything different. Not until something changes."

Loki stared into her pleading eyes. He saw a flash of bright blue circle around their natural color, then it faded.

With no effort at all, he swept her into his arms and carried her out. He used a mirage to hide his clothing and scepter, which he still carried in his hand. A few people asked if the woman in his arms was okay.

"She gets debilitating migraines," Loki would answer. "I'm going to get her to bed now."

In the apartment, Loki lay her down on the sofa and yelled at one of his guards.

"Fetch me a cold cloth!"

The guard hesitated, but turned toward the kitchen. Loki put his scepter on the coffee table, sat on the edge of the sofa, and brushed the damp hair from Alexandra's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"The ringing in my ears stopped"

"Good," Loki said. "Did it hurt badly?"

Alexandra nodded her head. "I know you need the visions, My King. I'll try to push through it next time we go down there."

"Your visions come without so much pain just from being around my scepter. There's no need to put yourself through that."

"This one was much more vivid. And I don't think this was a vision of the future. It's something happening now... and something else, I think, from your past."

"My past?"

Alexandra nodded as the guard walked into the room with the cold cloth and held it out to Loki.

"Sir, your cloth."

A scowl formed on Loki's face. He stood as he grabbed the guard's arm in one hand, and his scepter in the other. He twisted the guard's arm up and behind his back, and stared into his eyes as the man screamed in pain.

"When I command you to bring something to me, I except immediate and quick action."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't."

Loki swung his scepter around, and Alexandra just knew the man would be killed.

She screamed, "No!"

But Loki didn't run him through. He held the blade tip of the scepter against the man's chest, and energy flowed into him from the blue orb. It worked its way up his neck and into his eyes. They turned black, then the black faded to reveal the familiar bright blue.

Loki and the man both stood straight, though the man's arm was twisted at an odd angle.

"Hand me the cloth," Loki demanded.

The guard bent over and picked up the cloth from where it had fallen to the floor, and handed it to Loki.

"Go. Have your arm looked at."

"Yes, sir."

The man turned quickly on his heels and left the room.

Loki placed the scepter back on the table and returned to his position next to Alexandra. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Eyes wide. Loki pushed her shoulder until she lay flat, and he wiped her forehead with the cool cloth. He glanced into her eyes and grinned.

"What questions turn through your mind?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I made him obedient."

"How?"

"By taking control of his heart."

"All those people with the blue eyes..."

"Yes."

"But not everyone has those eyes. You said I was your only willing servant."

"They serve a cause, not me. They do their jobs efficiently and without question. For now, that is good enough."

Alexandra sat up. "Let me serve you like they won't. I'll go back to the tunnels tomorrow. I don't care how much it hurts."

Loki laughed in disbelief. "Even those whose hearts I've taken don't serve me with such enthusiasm. They simply follow orders." He noticed the that bright blue ring once again outlined her natural eye color. "You act like a loyal pet."

"Then call me your pet, My King. I'll do whatever you ask." She took his hand and placed his palm against her chest. His eyes lingered there as she continued. "Just let me serve you."

Loki looked into her eyes. The blue was gone. "Whatever I ask? Are you sure?"

"Whatever you ask."

"Would you kill for me?"

The color drained from Alexandra's face. Loki knew then that she had been affected by the Tesseract.

"No," he said, "you wouldn't. Not of your own will."

"But I do want to serve you."

Loki lifted his hand from her chest to her face. "Yes, but not to do whatever I may ask. That's not in your true nature."

"Then why haven't you used the scepter on me?"

"Is there need to?"

Loki saw the fear on her face as she said, "If you want me to serve you completely."

"Who said that is what I want?"

Alexandra didn't speak. Loki pushed her back to lie down again and patted her forehead with the cloth. "Tell me about the vision. What's happening now?"

She described what she saw, and watched as Loki grew angrier. He got up and began to pace slowly, so Alexandra sat up.

"Is he a threat, My King?"

"He could be. If he connects with the rest of my enemies, they will gain an advantage. He knows too much about me."

"Who is he?"

"I once called him my brother. Thor."

"Thor? As in the god of thunder, Thor?"

"Yes, but he is no god. Not even good enough to be king, as I was."

"You... you're Loki... the trickster?"

Loki turned to her with a grin. "I wondered if you had heard of me. You showed no recognition of my name."

"I just thought you were named Loki. I never imagined you were... the actual Loki. This is insane. Those are just legends."

"Legends often have an origin, my pet."

Loki saw her smile. When he looked into her eyes, he saw no blue. She was of her own mind, and liked the name.

"What about the rest of my vision," she asked.

"What did you see?"

She described the screaming and his anguished face, the wounds on his body, and his blue eyes.

"I didn't see it as part of your future. You've already endured that, haven't you?"

Loki hesitated. "Yes."

"By the hands of the man in my first vision?"

"Yes."

"And... the wounds I saw that first night?"

"It was a vision. The wounds are now scars."

"But I didn't see any scars."

"I was hiding them. One of my tricks," he said with a grin.

"You were tortured... so you would help them do this."

"I want to do this."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"But are they really your reasons? Your eyes were blue, like your men's eyes."

"Are you questioning if I am in control?" Loki's voice grew louder. "Your visions show you pieces of the truth. I am Loki, rightful King of Asgard. I was cast out, and this is my revenge."

Alexandra got up and stood before him. Almost close enough for her chest to be against him. "My King... I'm sorry." His eyes softened, so she risked a question. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but I asked you that night if your wounds hurt, because you looked like you were in pain. Do they hurt? I only ask so that I might tend to them."

Loki took one step back and removed his tunic, once again standing before her in just his pants. This time he left his scars visible for her to see.

"The trip into this world was not easy. It weakened me, and I've had to fight since I've been here." He took her hand by the fingers and ran them over one of the larger scars. "The skin pulls and the flesh tears. It does leave me in pain, but I don't let it distract me."

He removed his hand from hers, but her fingers still ran over his scars. He stared into her eyes, watching them follow her fingers across his chest and stomach, until she finally looked up. But she wasn't looking into his eyes. She was staring at his lips.

"My King..." she looked up into his eyes. "May I?"

Loki looked closely. There was no hint of blue in her eyes.

He leaned down to her and she met his lips with hers as she stood on her toes. She braced herself with her hands against his chest, but when his hand clasped the back of her neck, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Loki kissed along her jaw as she fought for breath, and he whispered in her ear.

"Do you crave your king, my pet?"

"Yes, My King."

"You've wanted me since you first saw me, haven't you?"

"Yes, My King."

Loki kissed her again before he backed away and started to undo his pants. He stopped when Alexandra swayed, catching herself before falling, only to sway the other direction.

"Are you all right," he asked as he grasped her arms.

"Lightheaded. It will pass."

"You need rest."

Loki scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled down the sheets and helped her in, then pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"The Tesseract affected you more than I thought."

"Tesseract?"

"The cube we have underground. It's very powerful. You need some time away from that, and my scepter."

"What about the visions, My King?"

"Rest, pet. The visions will come when we need them... when you are ready for them."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra woke the next morning to warm sunlight filtering through sheer curtains on the floor-to-ceiling windows of her room. She lay on her side for a while, remembering the kiss between her and Loki and the conversation that had led to it. She was surprised that he trusted her so much. Her trust in him baffled her even more. She felt completely safe with this man - no, not man, legend - who she knew had killed and would easily kill again. She knew the basics of the stories. Thor was the hero. Loki, the villain. And it was easy to see that to be the case, considering all that Loki had done and was still doing. Yet, there was something in him, something in his past, that made her sympathetic toward him. The vision of his torture, and seeing his wounds, let her know he had been through something horrible. Alexandra had a feeling he was still bound to his torturer, and she was sure there was something from before he endured those physical scars, something involving his family, that spurred his anger.

She rolled over onto her back and stretched. When she turned her head away from the window, she sat up straight with a gasp. A woman sat in a chair in the corner, just staring at her.

"Who are you?"

"Loki asked me to keep an eye on you. Is there anything you need now that you are awake?"

Alexandra noticed the woman's bright blue eyes. "No, just... can you sit in the living room, please?"

"I was told to keep an eye on you."

"Just while I get dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The woman nodded and closed the door behind her as she left the room. Alexandra sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She opened the closet to find more clothes than she brought from Germany. A note was taped to the inside of the door.

"I heard you were not pleased with all of the dresses. My apologies.  
\- Your King"

She smiled as she folded the note and went through the clothes. There were pants and capris in different colors, and different kinds of tops. He was trying to please her, and it just made her want to please him more. She found a light day dress that she hadn't worn yet. The dark green would perfectly complement the tunic he always wore.

When she went into the living room, the woman was sitting there waiting for her. She stood when Alexandra entered.

"Would you like breakfast, Miss?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to do it myself."

Alexandra searched the kitchen to see what she had to work with. It was fully stocked, so she pulled out a skillet and got to work. She glanced over at the entryway and saw the woman standing there, just staring at her.

"Is there something I can get for you," Alexandra asked.

"I'm here to serve you."

"I don't need a servant."

Alexandra tried to ignore the woman staring at her as she ate breakfast. She was washing dishes, the woman once again in the entryway, when Loki came into the apartment. He pushed the woman out of the way and stood next to Alexandra.

"Did you sleep well, my pet?"

Alexandra looked up at him. "Make her go away."

"What?"

"She's done nothing but stare at me. She was watching me sleep. Make her go away."

"Permanently?"

Alexandra's eyes widened. "No! Just... send her away. Give her another job."

Loki grinned and told the woman to report underground for a new assignment. She nodded and left.

"I'm sorry," Loki said as he turned back to her. "They sometimes take me too literally."

"It was creepy."

"And I found her just for you. I thought you would like her."

"For me?"

"Yes. I had no women in my charge. But I had business to tend to this morning, and I didn't want to wake you, so I found her."

"My King-"

"Her husband works for me willingly. She needed a bit more convincing."

"I don't need a servant."

"She was meant to look after you. To make sure you were safe."

"Don't you have guards for that?"

"Trust those brutes with my willing pet? I think not."

He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"And you do deserve a servant," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "A servant does not need a servant."

"You are not a servant. You, Alexandra, are my willing subject. In the same way that a queen is subject to her king."

Alexandra's mouth opened in surprise. She felt Loki's hand grasp the back of her neck.

"Do you remember last night," he asked as he leaned closer.

"Yes, My King."

"May I?"

"I'm yours, My King."

Loki softly pressed his lips to her, but the kiss soon took on a life of its own. Alexandra wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hands up and down his back. Loki buried a hand in her hair. Their tongues tangled, but Alexandra let him have complete control. He pulled away suddenly, and both of them fought for breath. Loki mouthed at her jaw and down her neck.

"I want you at my side when I take ownership of this world."

Alexandra froze, and Loki pulled back, but he kept his hand on her face.

"Do you object?"

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Why me? I'm sure there are tons of women who are better suited to rule next to a King than I am."

"And I wouldn't trust them half as far as I could throw them. You have earned my trust and my gratitude."

Alexandra lowered her eyes. "Is that all it is? Trust and gratitude?"

Loki lifted her chin and waited until she looked into his eyes. "I think you know that it's more. You captured my attention with your loyalty, and held it with your beauty. So much so that the thought of one of my men alone in here with you drove me to jealousy. You have bewitched me, and I know not how."

Alexandra ran her fingers over the front of his tunic. "My head is screaming at me to run away from you and this whole thing, but I look at you, and..."

"Bewitched," Loki whispered with a grin.

"That's a good word for it. I can't explain why I'm so drawn to you. But when you kiss me..." She threaded her fingers into his long hair, "everything else goes away."

"Do you trust me, Alexandra?"

"With my life."

"Will you stand at my side?"

Alexandra hesitated a moment. This decision was a life-changer.

"Think carefully. Once you are mine, I will never release you."

"Yes," she answered. "I'm yours, My King."

"For the rest of your life," he whispered as he kissed her again.

The thought made Alexandra shiver. She wondered how long that would be if Loki failed. But the thought was fleeting as he kissed her deeply. He pulled her body close to his, and she moaned into his mouth. He picked her up and pulled her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. He sat with her straddling his lap, never breaking their kiss. His hands slid up her thighs beneath her dress, and squeezed. Alexandra's hands roamed frantically over his chest until she pulled back.

"How do I get this off," she asked.

Loki laughed. "So eager, my pet."

"It's like you said last night... I crave my king."

He grabbed her wrists and stilled her hands. Alexandra stared at him, confused by his stopping her. He leaned in and laid a soft kiss to her lips, then whispered against them.

"Say my name."

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "Loki."

He growled as he wrapped his arms around her and thrust his hips up into her.

"Again."

"Loki."

He gently dragged his teeth over her neck before he licked and sucked the skin. Alexandra smiled.

"Are you marking me, My King?"

Loki bit a little harder and thrust his hips toward her again.

"My name," he growled.

Alexandra gasped, then moaned. "Loki."

"Again," he whispered.

She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. She slowly ground her hips into his and whispered his name against his lips.

Loki grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her flesh through the thin fabric of her dress. He slid his tongue past her lips and kissed her so hard that she was forced to lean back. He pushed her dress up around her waist and slipped his fingers into the back band of her underwear, making her moan.

The door to the apartment opened suddenly, and the guard came inside.

"Sir, Barton needs to see you."

Loki pulled Alexandra's dress down and held her close as he hid her with a mirage.

"Out!"

"But, sir--"

"Get out, imbicile!"

The guard backed out of the apartment and shut the door. Loki removed the mirage and almost threw Alexandra onto the sofa as he stood.

"That moron has just forfeited his life."

"Or you can let him live and we could, I don't know, lock the door."

Loki turned to her, angry at her casual tone until he saw the grin on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Is all human life really so precious to you?"

"Everyone is special."

"Everyone? If everyone is special, then no one is special."

"Some are more special than others in the grand scheme of things, but that doesn't make anyone less special as an individual."

"That sounds like optimistic drivel."

"Okay then," she said as she stood. "How about this..." She walked over to him and held his hand in hers against her chest. "You don't always have to exert your power over someone's life by taking it. Sparing it can be just as effective, if not more."

She gently kissed his lips, and he groaned.

"Fine. He lives. Let's go see what Barton wants."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. You haven't been exposed to the cube or my scepter for some time now. Perhaps it won't be so bad."

He took her hand and they left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stopped and faced Alexandra before they entered the tunnels. He released her hand and clasped his behind his back.

"When we're not alone, I expect you to address me still as King."

"Of course."

"Understand, it's for your protection. If anyone suspects you are more to me than a bearer of visions, you can be used against me."

"I'll never betray you, My King."

Loki smiled. "No, my pet, I don't expect you to. But you could be used as leverage. My enemies could take you and force my hand to do their will."

"And would you?"

"I would kill a man just for letting his eyes linger over you."

Alexandra hesitated. "Yes, but a King would do the same to keep his whore for himself."

Loki grabbed the back of her neck and tugged her forward. "You are not a whore. Would a King lead his men into battle to rescue his whore?"

Alexandra shook her head.

"No," Loki said. "You are not a whore." He said the words slowly, staring into her eyes to make sure she understood.

He held her neck until she nodded and reached to wipe her eyes.

"Keep those tears in your eyes," he said. "They will think I've been hard on you."

Alexandra chuckled, but nodded and followed Loki through the tunnels. The ringing in her ears started just as it had the first time, before the cube was even in sight. She hoped Loki would turn around and see her discomfort, but he kept his eyes forward, determined to treat her like a servant in front of the others. She did her best to avoid looking at the cube as the ringing grew louder.

"What do you have for me, Barton," Loki said.

"The Tesseract is behaving a little like it did before you popped through it, though nowhere near as extreme."

"What are your thoughts?"

"Someone's poking at it."

"Yes, but in what way?"

Alexandra barely heard the exchange over the noise in her head. She felt an urge, like something was drawing her to look at the cube until she finally gave in.

"My King-"

The words sounded strangled as she hit her knees.

Loki turned in time to see her eyes go black. He wanted to drop to his knees next to her, but he restrained himself. One of Loki's willing guards stepped toward her to help her, but Loki grabbed him by the collar.

"Leave her be."

"She's in pain."

Loki stared at Alexandra as she lay in the fetal position holding her head. She shook uncontrollably.

"This is why she's here," Loki said coldly.

When she stopped shaking, Loki heard her whimper. He crouched down and turned her onto her back. He almost couldn't hide the shock when she opened her eyes. They were bright blue.

"What did you see," he asked.

"They're trying to track the cube."

"Who is?"

"SHIELD. They're using the gamma ray emissions to locate it."

"That's why it's acting up," Barton said.

"Dr. Selvig," Loki called out, "can we hide it?"

"I can try, but the cube is an energy source. It's hard to turn it down, and impossible to turn it off."

"Do what you can," Loki said.

Alexandra looked up from where she lay. "Did I do good, My King?"

Loki stared at her blue eyes and knew she was under the influence of the Tesseract. "You did well."

He stood and ordered two men to help her up. She stood on shaky legs.

"Can you walk," he asked.

"I will, My King, if you need me to."

Loki rolled his eyes. "That's not what I asked."

He picked her up in his arms and ordered Barton to help Selvig hide the cube as best as they could, then he left.

Back in the apartment, Loki ordered the guard to stay outside and he locked the door. He carried Alexandra to his bedroom, removed her dress so she could be comfortable, and got her under the covers. He wiped the damp hair away from her eyes.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

Loki went into the en suite and wet a cloth with cold water. When he turned back toward the bedroom, Alexandra was in the doorway, barely standing.

"Why are you up?"

"You said I should always be with you in case I have another vision," she said.

"You need rest."

"I need to serve you," she said as her legs gave out.

Loki was able to catch her and carefully lower her to the floor.

"You don't serve me that way. You are to be at my side."

"By your side or at your feet, My King. I don't care."

Loki grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop it. This isn't the woman who enchanted me. This weak, sniveling, groveling mess."

"I'll be whatever you want, My King, just tell me-"

"Stop!"

Loki shook her again with so much force that her head hit the doorframe. She cried out, and Loki instantly pulled her into his arms and held her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra."

"It's okay."

"No-"

"I'm fine, Loki."

At the sound of his name he pulled her away to look at her. The blue was gone from her eyes. She struggled to sit upright on her own, so Loki helped her.

"What happened," she asked. "I felt... different."

"The Tesseract is taking you over. Last time you used it, you had a circle of blue in your eyes. This time they were completely blue."

"Like your men?"

"Like my men. But it faded last time."

"They're still blue now?"

"No. I think hitting your head stopped it from affecting your mind."

Alexandra rubbed her head and took a few steady breaths. She looked up at Loki, who knelt in front of her, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

"You yelled at me," she said softly.

"Yes."

"You called me... sniveling-"

"Alexandra, I'm sorry."

"No," she said. "Thank you."

Loki looked confused. "Thank you?"

"I was your puppet. I would have done anything you asked. And you wanted me back to normal."

Loki took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I told you. I don't want you as a mindless servant."

"I know that now."

"You doubted me?"

"Honestly? A little, yes."

"Well, I hope all doubt is removed," he said as he stood.

He helped her to her feet then picked her up.

"It is," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because when I do finally have you, I want to know you're screaming my name from pleasure, and not because you think it will please me to hear it."

Alexandra shivered and kissed Loki's neck in response, making him groan.

He carried her to the bed then retrieved the damp cloth from the bathroom floor. He wet it again, placed it on her forehead, then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Once they were off, he stripped down to his pants, climbed into the bed next to Alexandra, and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"Don't you have things to take care of?"

"I have some thinking to do. The fact that they're tracking the cube's gamma rays tells me something important."

"What does it tell you?"

Loki smiled. "Rest, my pet. I'll tell you after you rest."

"I am resting," she said as her fingers played over the scars on his chest. "Tell me."

Loki sighed. "There are people in your world with abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes. You probably know Tony Stark."

"Iron Man, sure. That guy is everywhere."

"Yes, well, his suit gives him abilities that these others have without aide. I knew when I went after the Tesseract that they would call on these so-called heroes to get it back and take me down, and it looks like they have."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I was in Doctor Selvig's mind for months before I came here. It's how I knew where the Tesseract was and when it was ready for me to pass through. I learned a lot about SHIELD and their supposed heroes. I knew they would call on them. My original plan, which you so cleverly deviated me from, was to let them capture me, then turn them against each other and escape."

Alexandra removed the cloth from her head and lifted herself up a little to look into his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"You wanted to get caught in Stuttgart?"

"Yes, my pet. Why do you think I stuck around after I got what I wanted?"

She shook her head. "I never did know why you were there. I didn't realize you took anything."

"Barton stole a very important element for our work. I was a distraction. And, of course, I got the entry code from the man at the party."

"The one you killed with the... thing... in his eye?"

She made a face, and Loki sighed quietly.

"Yes," he said as he ran a hand down her arm. "That 'thing' projected the man's retinal image to Barton, who held it up to the security scanner."

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was expedient."

Alexandra shook her head. "How can I be so fascinated by such a cruel man?"

"You think me cruel?"

"You haven't been to me, but... Loki, you've killed so many people."

Loki stared at her for a moment. "You're free to leave, if you wish. You're not a prisoner here."

"I don't want to go," she said as she cupped his face in her hand. "God help me, I want to be with you. I see something in you that is so good. I just wish I knew how to draw it out."

"You should have known me before my fall. My quite literal fall."

Alexandra lay back down and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I wish I could have known you then." She wanted to know what he meant by "literal fall" but she decided it wasn't the time.

They were quiet for a long while before Loki spoke again.

"Alexandra?"

"Hmmm?"

"When you were under the influence of the Tesseract, you didn't act like my men. They obey me, yes, but you... it was like I was your entire reason for existing."

"Is that important?"

"I think the Tessaract may have bound you to me with an embellishment of the feelings you already have for me."

Alexandra propped herself up on her forearm again and grinned at him. "Are you trying to say that you think my world revolves around you?"

"No, not at all. I do wonder, though, if you may feel something like love for me."

The grin faded from Alexandra's face. She saw Loki searching her eyes for an answer. He looked almost scared, like his eyes begged her not to reject him.

She cupped his face along his jaw, and ran her thumb across it. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and felt him press back. When she pulled back she ran her thumb over his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I think it may be something like love," she whispered.

Loki grabbed her by the neck with both hands and pulled her into a hard kiss. She carefully straddled his waist as they kissed. Loki ran his hands through her hair, and pulled away when she flinched as his fingers grazed over a small bump.

"Is that from-"

"I'm okay, Loki."

"You are the last person I want to hurt."

"You didn't do it on purpose. And it actually helped me. You said so yourself. The bump to the head made the blue eyes go away."

"I think."

"Works for me," she said with a grin.

"You need to rest," he said. He turned them onto their sides and held her close. "No more underground for you. I want you far away from that thing."

"What about your scepter?"

"That will work for your visions, without all the pain. I have it cloaked right now to keep it out of your sight. I'll reveal it tomorrow, when I'm sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra woke a couple of hours later to an empty spot where Loki had been. A note on his pillow explained that he was back under ground. She put the note on the bedside table and pulled Loki's pillow toward her. The entire bed smelled of him. It was a sweet, but masculine scent. Almost like a light cologne, but she knew Loki didn't wear any. She burrowed into the sheets a little more and wrapped her arms around his pillow.

Through half-closed eyes, she saw the familiar glow of Loki's magic. The empty spot on the king-size bed was soon occupied by a half-dressed Loki, lying on his side with his head propped up in his hand.

"You're awake," he said with a grin.

Alexandra reached out and the illusion flickered.

"Just an image, pet. A mental projection."

"It looks so real."

"It will be, later," he said with a grin. "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"You do like that word."

Alexandra chuckled. "I'd be better if you were really here with me."

"It looks like my pillow is keeping you company."

"A cheap substitution. When will you be back?"

"Not for hours." His eyes lingered over her and he saw that she was still in just her underwear beneath the sheets. "I have a command for my willing subject."

"Yes, My King," she grinned.

"Don't get dressed. Clothes won't be required for what I have planned for you tonight."

"Yes, My King."

He smiled as his image faded, and Alexandra sighed. A brief thought of a future with Loki crossed her mind, and it felt like a punch in the gut. She couldn't imagine it. He wasn't from her world, and his place in hers was far from certain. Could she exist in his? Could he go back to his? Would he?

Alexandra got out of bed and slipped on a robe from her bedroom closet. She paced around the living room for a while, just thinking, until she started feeling confined. Large French doors opened up to a balcony. She stepped outside and took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"One step at a time," she whispered to herself.

She was startled back when something flew up in front of her and stopped. A red metal suit.

"Alexandra Roberts, come with me if you want to live."

She just stared at him as she took a step back.

"Sorry," he said, "I always wanted to say that. Really, though, you should get dressed. Quickly."

"No."

"What?"

"You need to leave," she said. "Now."

"Not an option."

"I'm not going with you."

"Okay, she's not cooperating," he said. "I can just grab her... Not kidnapping. A rescue."

Alexandra moved backward toward the doors and tried to run, but she was caught from behind.

"Woah," he said. "Hang on. And you might wanna hold that robe shut. It gets windy."

Once they were in the air, Alexandra didn't struggle. She didn't want to fall. He flew steadily up as they went, and Alexandra was beginning to struggle for breath. Iron Man put a small mask over her nose and mouth.

"Breathe," he said.

They went a little higher and further before she saw something off in the distance. The closer they got, the bigger it got, until she realized that there was essentially a battleship floating among the clouds. A hatch opened in its side, and Iron Man flew in.

"We're here, guys," he said. "Bring her some clothes." The face mask on his helmet went up as he placed her on her feet, and he held out his hand. "Tony Stark," he said.

She didn't even look at his hand. "I know who you are. You should have left me there."

"You don't sound very grateful."

Alexandra almost admitted that she was with Loki willingly, but she remembered what he said about his enemies using her as leverage.

"I know... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just wanted to get you out of there before our guys went in."

"What guys?"

"SHIELD. The guys we work for. Sort of. Let's get out of the hanger. They have a room for you."

"How did you even know about me," she asked as they walked.

"Apparently you made quite an impression on the crowd in Germany. Cap got there as you were being dragged off, so he asked a few questions. Some facial recognition with the security footage from the party and here we are."

Alexandra shook her head. "Who's Cap?"

"Cap. Captain America."

"That guy's real?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"I thought he was a character... a symbol of pride during the war."

"Nope. Real life super hero. Or he thinks so."

Alexandra grinned. "I bet he'd say the same about you."

"Touché. Snarky," he squinted at her. "I think I like you."

A red-haired woman joined them as they walked. She handed Alexandra a pile of folded clothes.

"Hi. I'm Natasha."

"Alexandra."

"Welcome aboard."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Incoming jet. Agent Barton on board."

Natasha looked directly at Tony. "Gotta go, ladies," she said.

"Very funny, Agent Romanoff," Tony said as she walked away quickly.

Five minutes later, Alexandra was alone in her room. She changed into the clothes Natasha gave her, similar to the uniform she had been wearing, and lay on the single bed thinking of Loki, wondering if she could do his mental projection trick. She closed her eyes and imagined Loki standing in front of her. Her eyes opened to the same empty room. With a huff, she slammed her head down on the pillow.

Her thoughts shifted to the announcement that came over the speakers. They had Barton. If he was still under Loki's influence, he wouldn't give them anything. If they managed to get him back to normal, would he remember anything? Loki said the influence the Tesseract had over her was different, even though her eyes had also turned blue like Barton's.

There was a knock on her door, so she sat up.

"Come in," she called out.

A tall blonde-haired man stood in her doorway wearing a blue uniform with stars and stripes like the American flag.

"Hi, Alexandra. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Captain America."

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone would like to meet you. Would you mind coming with me?"

She stood and followed him to what looked like a conference room. Steve sat as the others in the room introduced themselves. Tony Stark was there, Bruce Banner, and Thor. She stared at him without realizing it.

"You recognize him," asked a man with an eye-patch, who introduced himself as Nick Fury.

"Yes. I know the legends."

"Well," Thor said, "we are not legends."

"Yeah, I've realized that recently."

"Did my brother hurt you?"

"I... Look, I'd rather not talk about any of it."

"Of course," Steve said. 

As he spoke, Natasha came into the room followed by Barton.

"Agent Barton," Fury said. "Welcome back."

"Sorry I tried to kill you, sir."

"Forgiven. What can you tell us?"

Barton was staring at Alexandra, and it was making her nervous.

"If you're looking for answers," Barton said, "I think you're asking the wrong person." He pointed to Alexandra. "She's Loki's pet."

She cringed when she heard the word come out of his mouth. "Please don't call me that."

"Why would she know anything," Steve asked.

"Because she went with Loki willingly."

"Yeah, to save lives."

"Maybe at first, but I'm telling you, she wanted to be there."

All eyes turned to her and Tony chimed in.

"She did give me trouble leaving. She didn't want to come with me, and she knew who I was."

"She probably won't give up anything, but if you want Loki, she's how you get him," Barton said.

"What makes you say that," Thor asked.

"He's in love with her."

"My brother?" Thor scoffed. "He would never outwardly show that kind of affection. Especially in front of men he is leading. He would fear looking weak."

"Oh, he tried to hide it. But they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing. I see things." He stared at Alexandra again. "She loves him, too."

"So," Steve said, "then Stark did kidnap her."

"Yeah," Tony said, "from a psycho. I think that gets a pass. I'm still calling it a rescue."

"My point is," Barton continued, "if you let Loki know you have her, he'll come for her."

"He won't," Alexandra said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying."

"Hang on," Steve said, "let's not start throwing around accusations. She potentially saved a whole crowd of people."

"And then spent a lot of private time with the man who potentially could have killed those people."

"Agent Barton," Fury said, "are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay, then. Miss Roberts," Fury said, "I'm going to ask that you return to your room and stay there until we get a few things straightened out. We'll post a guard outside your door in case you need anything."

"So, you're holding me prisoner?"

"We are isolating you temporarily for everyone's protection. Including your own."

"Right," she said.

"Mr. Stark, would you mind escorting her back to her room?"

"Sure thing."

Alexandra followed him without a word. She lay on her bed for hours before there was a knock at her door. It opened, and a man entered with a tray of food.

"Your dinner, Miss," he said.

She lay on the bed with her back to him. "You can leave it. I'm not hungry."

"You really should eat, my pet."

Alexandra spun around at the change in his voice. Loki stood before her in a SHIELD guard's uniform. He held a finger up to his lips when he saw her excitement, but he couldn't stop her from throwing herself into his arms and kissing him.

"What are doing here? They're looking for you."

"I was fighting off SHIELD agents when I realized they had taken you. I hid one of their fallen soldiers and took his place on the jet that returned with Barton."

"He knows, Loki. He told the others, and they plan to use me to get to you. Just like you said."

"I know, my pet," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair at her temple. "I was in the room."

"I didn't realize."

"That was the point. I was supposed to blend in."

"What do we do?"

"Well, they won't hurt you. But they will try to keep you from me. We can't have that."

"Loki, please, don't kill anyone else. Not for me. I didn't tell them anything."

"I know. You were loyal to a fault. They think you're a villain now, too. Especially Barton."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me. I'll handle it."

"And it ends with us leaving here together? And no one dead?"

He wrapped his arms tight around her and whispered.

"Trust me."

He kissed her hard, his tongue probing for entry, which she allowed. Their hands roamed over each other until Loki took her face in his hands and pulled away.

"I have to go. The guard will be back any moment. I told him to take a quick break."

Alexandra nodded before placing one more quick kiss on his lips. Loki turned back into the image of the SHIELD guard and left the room. Alexandra sat on her bed and stared at the food tray. There was no way she could eat now. She would be a nervous wreck until she saw Loki again or heard some news. Now, all she could do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki entered the room again where Thor and the others were still discussing what to do about Alexandra. After a few minutes, he grinned and walked over to an empty chair at the table. He sat and crossed his right leg over his left so that his ankle rested on his thigh.

Director Fury stared at who he thought was an insolent guard. "May I help you?"

Loki let the image fade and revealed himself completely, all the way to his usual green tunic.

"You have something that belongs to me," he said. "I want her back."

All the others in the room stood, suddenly on guard.

"Not a chance," Fury said.

"Oh, but it's your only chance. You see, I sent off the Tesseract before your men found us. It's being prepped as we speak. And only I can stop it."

Thor stepped forward. "Are you saying you'll give up this madness if we return Alexandra?"

Loki stared at Thor for a moment. "Yes, but I also have a few other conditions."

"Such as," Fury asked.

"There is another power at play here. He wants to rule more than just the Earth. I am to give him the Tesseract after I've conquered this world. If I don't, trust me when I say that he will rip this planet apart looking for me and the cube."

"You have a plan," Thor said.

"I do."

"Well, what is it," Fury demanded.

"He needs to think I'm dead. It's the only way he won't look for me."

Barton scoffed. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you were actually dead?"

"Try to stop the Tesseract without me," Loki said as he glared at Barton.

"Okay, you two," Fury interrupted. "That's enough." He turned to Loki. "What are your conditions? Let's hear those before we hear the details of your plan."

"Alexandra."

"She is currently isolated for everyone's protection."

"If you keep her from me, there will be no protection. I'll destroy you all."

"Loki," Thor said, "you're just making it worse."

"This is my chief condition. I want Alexandra, and I want her alone. No cameras. No guards."

"Do you think I'm a fool," Fury asked.

"Yes, actually. But that's beside the point. If you don't agree, the army will come and I will take Alexandra and escape anyway."

"And how will you do that when you're captured?"

With a nod from Fury, two guards lunged at Loki, but their hands passed through him.

"Surely you don't think I'd actually step foot in this room," Loki chuckled. "My next condition falls on my brother." The last word dripped like venom from his lips.

"What condition is that," Thor asked.

"After my staged death, I want to bring Alexandra to Asgard. I want the Allfather to make her Asgardian, and I want the castle on the sea for us to live in exile."

"You choose exile?"

"As long as it's with her."

"I can't promise the Allfather's consent."

"Then we have reached an impasse, and the army will come."

"If I promise to do my best to persuade the Allfather, will you agree to stop this? Perhaps it will sway his decision in your favor."

Loki seemed to think. "If I have your word, we'll consider the condition met."

"You have my word, brother."

"And the other condition?" Loki looked at Fury. "Alexandra."

"We'll remove her guard, and you are free to be alone with her... when you decide to show yourself."

Loki grinned. "There is still time before the Tesseract is ready for the army to pass through. I want time alone with Alexandra to explain the plan."

Fury stared Loki down, but relented. "Fine. If you work with us to turn this mess around, we will meet your conditions. But no more of this hologram crap. You meet us face to face."

"Give me some time with Alexandra first, and I'll agree."

"Since I don't know where you are on my ship, I guess I don't have much choice."

"Call off her guard."

Fury spoke into his com and gave the order to move Alexandra to a private room with no guard, and Loki disappeared.

Alexandra's new room was a bit more spacious, but the bed was no larger. She sat on the edge after having paced back and forth for a while. Her eyes shot up as the door handle turned and Loki walked in with a smile. He was no longer in the guard uniform, but the green and black that she had grown so accustomed to seeing him wear. She watched him lock the door. The smile was still spread wide across his face when he began to remove his clothes.

Alexandra returned his smile and began to unzip the uniform she was wearing, but Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist. He kissed her jaw, to her ear, and whispered.

"I want to unwrap you," he said.

"I don't know if I can wait."

"Patience, my pet."

She sat on the bed and watched Loki remove all of his clothing. He stood in front of her for a moment, enjoying her eyes traveling over his body.

"Stand," he commanded.

Alexandra was on her feet in an instant. Loki grabbed her arm, spun her so that she was facing away, and pulled her back into him. His lips brushed over her neck as his hands sought out the zipper and pulled it down. His fingers slid across her skin as he removed every piece of clothing she wore. Then his hands were on her. He started at her hips, gripping them and pulling her into his growing erection.

Alexandra's eyes closed, and she let out a moan. It was the first time she felt him without the codpiece of his suit, and she knew now why it was so large. She grabbed his rear with both hands and thrust her hips toward his. Her leg slid up his a little. She wanted to be closer. She needed that part of him closer.

"Still so eager, my pet?"

"Only for you."

Loki grabbed her face and kissed her hard. He lifted her from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap. His lips moved from her mouth, down her neck, to her breasts. The whimper that came from her made Loki smile against her flesh, and he raked his teeth over her nipple, making her yelp. His tongue quickly soothed the spot.

Alexandra's hands slid down the front of his body until she took his shaft in her hand. Loki growled deep in his chest and slowly rolled his hips against her. Once he was hard, Loki flipped her over onto the bed and moved between her legs. He kissed the insides of her thighs, keeping eye contact the entire time. Alexandra licked her lips with anticipation. Loki kissed everywhere but where she craved it most. She writhed and moved her hips, trying to find his mouth, but he put an arm across her hips and held them down.

"Loki..." she whined. "Please."

He kissed her thigh once more before he covered her core with his lips. He kissed her flesh with a gentle suck, then ran his tongue along her folds. Alexandra cried out and buried her fingers in his hair to hold him close. When she started rolling her hips against him he pulled away and kissed slowly back up to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her legs around his waist.

Loki rutted against her. His fingertips raked through her hair while they kissed.

"My sweet Alexandra," Loki whispered. "I love seeing you this way."

She reached down and took him in her hand to guide him to enter her.

"Make me yours," she whispered.

"You're already mine."

"And I always will be. As long as you'll have me."

Loki pushed into her with a moan. "I'll have you every night, for the rest of my life."

His thrusts became faster and harder as they lost themselves in each other. Alexandra clung to Loki, her arms wrapped around him, and her face buried in his neck, until her release ripped through her. Her head slammed back down onto the bed, and her legs tightened around Loki. He pistoned harder, gripping Alexandra's shoulders to hold her in place until he finally let go with a loud moan. A few more strokes rode them both through their highs, then he lay on top of her. They kissed feverishly. Their lips covered each other's faces in kisses, and their hands left almost no skin untouched. Loki held her tight and turned them onto their sides.

Alexandra pulled away, breathless, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Was this a celebration," she asked, "or our last chance to be together?"

"Possibly both. Nothing is certain, but if things work out the way I hope, then it was a celebration."

"And what are you hoping for?"

"I'm going to work with the people here. I haven't discussed the details yet, but my condition was that they had to help me fake my death. If not, Thanos will find me, and your visions will come true."

"So, the monster has a name."

"Yes."

"If you fake your death, you'll have to go into hiding."

"Yes. And that's where my second condition comes in."

"What's that?"

"Thor will speak to the Allfather, the King from my home. The request will be that he make you an Asgardian."

"I could live in your world?"

"Yes, but I don't think you realize the full implications. You would no longer be susceptible to human disease and age. We would have centuries to be together."

"Loki..." Her eyes began to water.

He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose, then wiped the building moisture from her eyes.

"Will you be my pet for eternity?"

Alexandra pressed her lips to his with a sigh. "Remember when I told you that what I feel for you could be something like love?"

"I do."

"I was wrong. It's not something like love. I do love you. I know it now. No doubts. No hesitation. I will go anywhere you are."

Loki pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. He breathed her in.

"I'm completely yours," she whispered against his lips.

He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "And I'm yours," he said.

They kissed a while longer before Loki rolled her onto her back, then sat up.

"I must go."

He stood and found his pants on the floor. Alexandra pulled the sheets up around her chest and lay on her side to watch him get dressed. Once he was done, he leaned over and kissed her again.

"I'll do my best to see you again before we go through with anything, but it will be quick."

"So, I should get dressed," she said with a grin.

"It might be a good idea to avoid temptation. And, oh, how you tempt me. The things I want to do to you."

He leaned over, grabbed the back of Alexandra's neck and kissed her hard. He pulled away with a growl. 

"Do with me as you please, My King."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "No need to call me that anymore. I'm nothing more than a villain here. And in Asgard, an exiled prince."

"You're still My King."

With one last kiss, Loki was gone. Alexandra lay on her back. She closed her eyes and remembered Loki's hands all over her body.

And she waited, hoping that their first time making love wasn't their last.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra opened her door to a firm knock. Thor was standing there with his head slightly bowed.

"May I enter," he asked.

She left the door open as she walked toward the bed and sat on the edge. Thor closed the door behind himself and stood in the middle of the small room.

"I'd like to ask you a question again, and I hope you'll answer honestly. You're safe here."

"What's the question?"

"Has Loki hurt you? In any way?"

"No."

"If you're afraid to admit-"

"He hasn't hurt me. That night in Stuttgart, he grabbed me by the hair while we were still in the crowd. That's the worst thing he's done to me."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What do you consider to be not as bad as that?"

"Look, I get that everyone is worried about me. You guys think he has me brainwashed or that I've become dependent on my captor, or something. But that's not the case. I admit that I was terrified when I first agreed to go with him. I saw him about to kill someone, and I had no idea what would set him off and make him want to kill me, too. But he never laid a hand on me after that first night. And one night when I almost passed out, he took care of me. He was... gentle. In fact, he accidentally caused me to bump my head last night, and he kept apologizing. I trust him with my life."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Has he told you that he wants you to return to Asgard with us?"

"Yes."

"Did he explain what would-"

"That I would live for centuries?"

Thor just nodded.

"Yes," she said. "He told me."

"And you are willing to do that? To leave Earth behind and live in exile?"

"If I'm with him, yes."

"Has he told you he loves you as well?"

"Not with words, no," she said.

"But you believe he does?"

"I do."

Thor nodded. "I wanted to be sure that you were a willing participant of this plan of his."

"More than willing."

Thor nodded again and turned to leave. His hand was on the door when Alexandra called his name.

"Will you be helping Loki fake his death?"

"Yes," he said.

"Will he have to fight?"

"If we can't get the Tesseract turned off in time, he may. I worry that we're lingering too long."

"Do you still see him as your brother?"

"Of course," Thor said. "Despite his actions, I believe Loki is more hurt than evil."

"Me, too," she said. She hesitated for just a moment before she stood and faced Thor directly, looking up at him. "Look after him. Please. Sometimes I think he acts out of emotion, on impulse."

"Then you came to know him well in this short time."

"He calculates his steps quickly, but-"

"You're right. He can be impulsive. I know the signs. I used to be that way. I give you my word. I will protect him."

Alexandra nodded, and Thor left. As he was walking down the corridor, Loki was heading his way. He pulled Loki into an empty room and shut the door. The lights came on as they entered. There was a small conference table in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing," Loki asked in frustration.

"You've stated your conditions for your surrender and aid. I have one question in return."

"And that question is?"

"Do you love Alexandra?"

Loki grinned. "It's wonderful having a pet to follow you around."

"Answer the question, Loki. Do you truly love this woman?"

"Would I risk everything if I didn't? Would I have you plead my case to Odin just so I could be in exile with this woman if I didn't?

Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "If you truly love her, brother... let her go."

"What?" Loki backed away. "You tell me to let her go when you have your own Midgardian love?"

"And as much as I want to be with her, I'm not. I could have found a way to her after the Bifrost was destroyed, but our worlds, our lives, are so vastly different. My responsibilities out-weigh my desire for her, so I can't stay here. And it would be selfish of me to ask her to leave her world."

"Well, brother, I think we would both agree that I'm a bit more selfish lately. I've asked, and she has agreed. Without hesitation, I might add."

"She wants to please you, Loki."

"And I want to please her."

"You think living in exile will please her?"

"Our lives will be simple. We will be responsible only to and for each other."

Thor shook his head. "Father will not easily be swayed."

"If you go back on your word," Loki said, his voice dropping to a threatening tone, "our deal is off, and I will lead my army to victory over the Earth."

"Your army?"

"If they come, they are mine to command."

"You still desire a throne so badly?"

"I desire Alexandra. I'll do what I have to do to keep her."

Loki shoved past Thor.

"I will keep my word, brother," Thor said as Loki left the room.

Out in the corridor, Loki was back on his intended path: Alexandra's room. He went in without knocking and locked the door. Alexandra was pulled to her feet and into his solid body before his lips descended upon hers. She felt him pulling at her clothes, removing them before she had a chance to question. His clothes were next, until they were skin on skin, pressed against each other. He lifted her onto the edge of a small writing desk that faced a wall, and he stood between her legs. He cupped her face in his hands as they kissed deeply, and he gently thrust his hips back and forth, rubbing himself against her. Alexandra moaned and whimpered into his mouth. She reached between them and took him in her hand. After a few slow strokes, she guided him into her. Loki gripped her hips as he slowly filled her, then stilled. He broke their kiss and stared into her eyes with his forehead pressed against hers, then he began to thrust. They stayed that way as Loki set the rhythm. Both of them panted for air as he picked up speed. Their lips met for a moment before Loki buried his face in Alexandra's neck. He licked and kissed until he couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as he pounded into her. Alexandra ran her hands along his shoulders and neck, and into his long hair, fisting it for something to hold on to. She felt the tension in her body wound so tight that she would snap at any moment. When Loki pulled her earlobe between his teeth and gently sucked, she lost control. Her body curled into his and she trembled. Each thrust from Loki pulled a strangled shout from her, which only spurred Loki on, faster and harder as he grunted until he moaned with his release.

Loki put his hands back on her hips as he kissed her again. He thrust into her slowly, letting the pleasure linger a while longer as they caught their breath. When Alexandra breathed a contented hum against his mouth, Loki slipped from her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and lay them down. Alexandra pulled him close. They lay on their sides and she tangled her legs with his. She buried her face in his neck and slipped her arm under his, wrapping it around him and rubbing his back. Loki sighed and held her tight.

"My sweet Alexandra," he whispered and kissed her head. "If only we could stay this way."

"You're leaving soon?"

"I have five minutes now."

Alexandra kissed his neck. "I'm glad we got to do this again."

"As am I."

"Loki... please be careful."

"I will, my pet."

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you," she said.

Loki stared at her for a moment then kissed her, slow and deep. His hand caressed her face. When he pulled away, his thumb brushed over her lips, and he sighed.

"I must go."

He pulled Alexandra's limbs from around his body and stood. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her with it, then gathered his clothes and got dressed. As he finished, Alexandra stood and wrapped the blanket around herself. Loki closed the gap between them, put his hands on her hips, and kissed her again.

"I wish I could be by your side through all of this," she said.

"It could be dangerous. I want you here. Safe."

"I know."

Loki turned to leave, but he stopped.

"What's wrong," Alexandra asked.

He turned back to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands rubbed over her back. One of them settled on her neck and held her close. She moaned against his lips and sucked in a breath when he pulled away. He stared into her eyes.

"I do love you, Alexandra. I hope you know that."

Alexandra smiled. "I do know, but I like hearing you say it."

Loki returned her smile and kissed her once more.

"I really must go," he said.

"Only if you come back to me."

"I promise... Whatever it takes."


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandra ran through the corridors of the ship. Looking for someone, anyone, to give her directions. When the announcement came over the intercom, she knew she couldn't wait.

"Incoming. Prep med bay."

Loki had to be in that aircraft. Was he hurt? Was he alive? She finally found someone in a uniform and latched onto his shirt.

"Where's med bay?"

He gave her directions. It would be more than a left at the next hall on the large ship. A lot more. She tried to memorize what he was telling her, then she was running again.

She pushed through the double doors of her destination to find the place buzzing with activity, but the beds were empty.

"Can I help you," a woman asked.

"Yes," Alexandra said, "there's a plane coming in?"

"Five minutes out. We'll need you to step outside."

"Can I wait for them to get here?"

"Outside of this room."

Alexandra glared at her, but left the room. Several minutes later, men rushed by pushing about half a dozen SHIELD agents on gurneys. Alexandra stood and watched the end of the long hall, waiting to see if anyone else would be coming. Steve Rogers appeared first. His uniform was torn and dirty, and he looked exhausted. The next to turn the corner was Tony Stark. His suit was dented and scratched, and he was being supported between Natasha and Barton. Barton seemed relatively unharmed. Natasha was bleeding. They were followed by Bruce Banner who had a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders, and his pants torn.

They walked past her and into med bay. She stared down the hall for... minutes? Hours? It could have been days for the fear she felt. Until, finally, Thor and Loki came around the corner. Thor seemed to be supporting Loki, until Loki looked up and saw Alexandra. He stood a little taller, and gently pushed Thor's arm away.

Alexandra ran to him and stopped just in front of him. His face was covered in deep cuts and dark bruises.

"I wasn't expecting a hero's welcome," he said, "but do I at least get a hug?"

Alexandra grinned and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head against his chest. Loki let out a small grunt, but returned her embrace. She could feel his weight resting on her.

"You shouldn't be standing," she said. "Let's get you inside."

"Your doctors can do nothing for me." He pulled back and lifted her chin. "I'd rather be alone with you."

Alexandra looked to Thor. "Can he come back to my room," she asked.

"He more than kept his end of the bargain," Thor said. "He's free to move about the ship."

Loki grinned, "He knows I won't flee, because I want the Allfather help. I'll never get it without Thor."

"Don't underestimate father."

"But he's not my father," Loki said calmly, "and as King he won't be able to ignore what I've done. Your endorsement is my only hope of being with the woman I love."

"I will do my best, brother. Go. Be with your woman."

"Excuse me," Alexandra said. "His woman?"

Thor put his hands up. "I meant no disrespect."

Loki leaned down and whispered in Alexandra's ear. "My pet."

Alexandra blushed. "That's better," she whispered. "Let's get you to my room. You can tell me what happened while I take care of you."

Loki tried to pretend he wasn't hurt, but Alexandra pulled one of his arms around her shoulders and she felt his weight as he leaned on her for support.

Alexandra helped Loki remove his armor, leaving him in his pants, and he lay on the bed. He groaned a bit as he relaxed.

"I'll be right back," Alexandra said as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to clean up the cuts on your face."

Loki shook his head and held out his hand. "There's no need. They will heal."

"They look really bad, Loki." She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"My people heal differently than yours. Most of your weapons that would kill your kind have no effect on me."

"Then what did this to you?"

"That big green oaf."

"Who?"

"Banner," he said. "He has some rage issues. When he gets angry he turns into a monster of sorts. He is much stronger than any of your people. He gives me and Thor a challenge for sure."

"Why did he do this? You're cooperating with them."

"Well, he's not exactly in control of himself, love."

Alexandra blushed at his sentiment.

"I may have been bluffing when I said I could stop the Tesseract," Loki continued. "The army came."

"I know. I saw on the news."

"As it turns out, even under the control of the cube, Doctor Selvig worked on a safety net. So, while they worked on a stopping it, I had to pretend to fight them. I still had to lead this army. I held them back as much as I could without it looking suspicious. I finally came face-to-face with the Hulk."

"The what?"

"That's Banner, darling. We were playing out our roles, and he took it to heart a little too much. It turned out all right, in the end. I used it as my death."

"Was it that bad?" She winced as she touched his face, but Loki didn't flinch.

"To be perfectly honest, there is not much in your world that can hurt me. That hurt."

"What can I do?"

"Let me hold you."

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his bare chest. She heard a faint groan from him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, love."

There was that term again. She smiled and ran a finger over the fading scars on his chest, and she noticed that they were almost healed completely. Some were almost gone completely. It was a marked improvement just from the first night they met. Loki was right. He healed faster than she could.

"You don't always have to be so strong and in control," she said. "You can let me take care of you."

"You've taken care of me every day since we met. Your very presence is better than any elixir."

Alexandra sat up a little with a smile. "Have I ever told you that I love the way you talk?"

"Well, then, lie down," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, "and I'll tell you a story."

"What kind of story?"

"The story of an Asgardian Prince, and how a childish prank led to a series of unforeseen events that made him King until the throne was taken from him, and he was cast off into a world of darkness."

Alexandra buried her face in Loki's neck. "Is this your story?"

"It is, my love."

"You have my undivided attention."


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra didn't remember falling asleep. She had stayed awake for all of Loki's story, and she found out what he had meant about his literal fall. Something she had wondered about since he first mentioned it.

She remembered getting sleepy after that, but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to spend time with him, so she asked him about Asgard and what his childhood was like. She must have dozed off during those stories.

Now she was awake, but Loki wasn't there. She slipped into the uniform that was given to her, and wandered the many corridors until she found him in an observation room. Loki stood before the expansive window and stared into the night sky. There were pits to both her left and right, both filled with computers. Two uniformed men sat in the one on the left. Alexandra walked down the pathway between the two pits and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist from behind. He was wearing his green tunic, but without the leather armor that he usually wore on top. The fabric was soft and it allowed her to hold him closer. When Loki felt her cheek rest against his back he took a deep breath and pulled her arms around him tighter, then he rested his hands on her arms and rubbed gently.

"You should be resting," she said.

"My thoughts will not let me."

"Tell me."

Loki sighed. "I fear I've put you in a place that forces you to make a decision you should not have to make. I wonder if your decision is based on fear or love."

Alexandra let him go and walked to stand in front of him.

"Fear of what?"

"Of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"But you were, once. And I told you that you had nothing to fear as long as you remained loyal to me. Is this that loyalty? A loyalty of fear? Of self-preservation?"

"How could you think that? I've seen a different side to you. I know you would never hurt me."

"I told you once that if you agreed to be my queen there was no going back... you were mine, always."

"I remember," she said.

"I am releasing you from that vow."

"I don't want to be released."

"You are free, Alexandra."

She paused. "To do as I choose?"

"Yes."

"To go where I want?"

"Yes."

She took his hand and held it in both of hers against her chest. She sighed and looked up into Loki's eyes.

"Then I choose to go to Asgard and be with you."

"Alexandra--"

"Whatever the outcome might be."

"Even if it is death?"

"I won't say that the uncertainty doesn't scare me, but I would die a slow death here on Earth if you left me behind and I never saw you again. If I never knew what happened to you."

"And if Odin declares you my accomplice?"

Alexandra looked to the floor. "You've put your trust in Thor, right?"

"Because it's my only chance."

"But you trust that he will do what he can to get the terms you agreed to?"

"Yes."

"And I put my trust in you. I trust that you will do what you can to keep me safe."

With his free hand, Loki ran the back of his finger over Alexandra's cheek.

"I would give my life," he said.

"I never want it to come to that, but do you understand now why I love you?"

Loki scrunched his brow. "I never questioned why--"

"Yes you did, my love. I've seen it on your face. How many times have you looked into my eyes expecting to see them blue, thinking that I must be under the control of the Tesseract?"

Loki didn't reply. He covered her hands, still holding his other, with his own.

"I love you," she said, "with my own will, and because you've earned my love by loving me."

Loki leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Then we go to Asgard."

"Together."

"Together. Though I should warn you, the trip across the realms is not like a plan ride."

"Just don't let go of my hand," she said.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They arrived in Asgard the next day. Alexandra spent most of the journey to the palace with her mouth agape, in awe of the beauty around her. Everything seemed to shine in a golden sunlight.

Loki watched her. He wanted to take her in his arms and enjoy her wonder, but the heaviness of the business ahead lingered over him. No matter what became of him, he would fight for Alexandra's life. Even if it meant her return to Midgard to live the rest of her mortal life without him.

As they walked through the large halls of the palace, Alexandra grabbed hold of Loki's hand.

"I can't believe you grew up here. And you were going to settle for Earth?"

"Darling," he said, "I wanted an easy victory. I wanted a people I could rule and destroy. And I wanted to crush my brother's heart by destroying the world that he so loves."

Alexandra stared at Loki with her brow furrowed as she slowed to a stop. He felt the grip of her hand loosen and he stared down at it hanging limply in his. He regretted his bluntness.

"Thor," Loki called out. "May we have a moment?"

"Father is expecting us."

"Just a moment... Please."

Thor saw the pleading on Loki's face, then the almost heartbroken look on Alexandra's, and he nodded. He led the few guards that escorted them a little further away to give Loki some privacy.

"Alexandra--"

"What do you mean destroy?"

"You knew my intentions before--"

"To rule. You never mentioned destroying anything."

"That's what conquerors do. Even in your own histories, do new rulers not tear down old monuments to build new ones? Do they not slaughter those who oppose them? You know that I've killed. You know that I would have killed again with no remorse."

"Well, then, what stopped you?"

"You, my sweet Alexandra." He gripped her hand tighter in both of his. "For so long I've held bitterness against those who claim to love me. You reminded me of what it felt like to be loved. Coming back to Asgard, I feel the sting of heartbreak no matter where I look, except when I look at you. When I look at you, I see a woman who looked beyond the man seeking revenge and a throne, and learned to love him. And to see this look on your face now, so filled with disgust, just makes me want to rip my heart out."

"You never actually said the words before. So calm and cold."

"They are the past."

"So soon?"

"The moment I knew that I loved you. Have I not proven to you that I am a changed man? How many lives have I spared at your request? How many lives did I spare by going to Thor and his friends in exchange for you? Am I not now submitting myself to the punishment I rightfully deserve by coming here of my own will? Expecting death, but hoping for exile?"

Loki felt her hand grip his again, and it gave him some hope.

"I want nothing, in all the realms, more than I want you. If you still love me, please stay with me. And if you stay, I promise to never be that ruthless man again... unless someone tries to take you away from me," he said with a grin.

Alexandra returned a hesitant grin, and Loki's faded.

"But," he said, "if you've come to see me as I truly was... If my words caused your eyes to open to the pain and destruction I've caused, and you choose to return to your home, I will honor that decision."

Loki let go of her hand and turned away.

"Loki, wait--"

He stopped and spun back to her. "Don't give me an answer now. I want you to be sure. I meant what I told you last night. You are free from any vow you made to me. Stay only if you truly want to. And only if you mean to stay for many centuries to come."

Loki walked quickly to Thor, leaving Alexandra behind with a guard.

Thor glanced at Loki. "I'm not sure what you said to her, but if it caused that reaction, you probably shouldn't say it to father."

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Alexandra caught up to Thor and Loki when they stopped at a huge doorway. Thor looked to her.

"Don't speak. Whatever you have to say will be heard, but Odin is King. Do not speak out of turn. It will only hurt you in the end."

Alexandra nodded, and Thor turned to Loki.

"I would tell you not to speak, but I believe my words would fall on deaf ears."

"I'll do my best to behave, but you know me."

"Loki," Alexandra said, "don't push. Your fate is in his hands."

"And her fate as well," Thor added with a nod in Alexandra's direction.

"I'll hold my tongue," Loki said.

Thor entered the throne room first. Loki followed two steps behind with a guard on either side of him and Alexandra just behind, followed by another guard. Loki made a show of clicking his heels together as he came to a stop. With wide eyes, Alexandra whispered his name in a stern tone.

"It seems that even your accomplice grows tired of your childish behavior," Odin said.

Alexandra realized her warning had been heard, she pressed her lips together and drew them between her teeth. Her eyes lowered to the floor. She dare not speak again, even to apologize for having spoken.

"She is not my accomplice," Loki said.

"No?"

"No."

"Father," Thor interrupted, "there is much I need to tell you about what happened in Midgard."

"Perhaps you can tell me why Loki has not been returned in chains."

"He helped us defeat the Chitauri army."

"You mean the same army he unleashed upon the Earth?"

"An act he has atoned for, Father."

"By whose judgement? Not mine. Are you so quick to forget his crimes against Asgard? His attempted annihilation of Jotunheim? His betrayal of you?"

"His betrayal of me is mine to forgive, and after seeing who he has become, I have forgiven freely."

"Who he has become? In mere weeks since he went to Earth with a plan of destruction?"

"He has changed, Father."

"And what is the cause of this change?"

Thor held his hand out toward Alexandra and she stepped forward and gave an awkward bow, unsure of what the customs were.

"This woman," Thor said. "Loki spoke truth. She was not his accomplice. She was unaware of the full extent of his plans, and only aided him in an attempt to save lives."

"And did she save lives?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Thor nodded to Alexandra and she took a deep breath.

"The night I met Loki," she said, "I had a vision. I had never had one before, but it was clear, and it was of Loki being betrayed by the one who gave him the army. So, I told him that night before anyone got hurt, that I would help him if he left with me right then and there."

"He was to be betrayed," Odin restated. "You should have let it happen. He reaps what he has sown."

"With all due respect," she said, and she noticed Thor's eyes widen a bit, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not even Loki."

"Did you know of his plans to take over the Earth?"

"Basically, yes."

"And did you have any more visions?"

"Yes."

"Did they aid Loki in his plans?"

"Well... yes, but not--"

Odin stood. "Then you are his accomplice! Guards!"

The guard that walked behind Alexandra grabbed her wrists and bound them behind her back. The two guards at Loki's side did the same.

"Father!" Thor shouted. 

"Hold your tongue! The people of both Asgard and Midgard need to see a firm hand against this kind of treachery." He looked to Alexandra. "When you assist the enemy, child, you become the enemy."

"Enemy," Loki said quietly, "I thought I was your son?"

"Perhaps you should have behaved as the son of a king." He lifted his hand. "Take them both to the prison. You can put them in the same cell for now."

Thor rushed to the throne as Loki and Alexandra were taken away.

"Father, no one can know of this. We helped Loki fake his death after he helped defeat the Chitauri. There is another who would rule the universe beyond Midgard. He would have all the realms, including this one. This is why Loki seeks exile. He doesn't want to be a pawn. He no longer wishes to help this other gain control. All he wants is Alexandra."

"You tell me these things as if I don't already know," Odin said as he sat. "My orders stand. Loki and this woman may have some time alone in a cell to say goodbye while I consider a suitable punishment for them both. I have promised Frigga that Loki will not be executed, though his offense calls for it."

Thor turned quickly toward the door.

"You may not see him," Odin called out. "Do not interfere."

Thor stopped and turned back to Odin.

"Have you no heart? Can you not see the change in him?"

"Mind your tongue, boy. I am not only your father, but your King. I see no change."

The guards took Loki and Alexandra to the maximum security level of the prison, so Alexandra was surprised to see a bed as well as books and other items of comfort. All of the other cells were completely bare.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed as Alexandra stared out of the cell. No bars. It appeared as a large window, but there was a shimmer to it. Some sort of magic, or electricity. She didn't care to test which.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Loki's voice was broken. Alexandra heard the regret. She heard the blame of himself.

"I chose to come," she said, but didn't turn around.

"I understand if you hate me," he said.

"I don't hate you, Loki." She turned to him then. "I still love you."

"I have nothing to offer you."

"I don't care. Do you think I fell in love with you because you were going to be king? Because you commanded men? No." She sat next to Loki and took his hand in hers. "I fell in love with you because you were so gentle with me. You cared for me when I hurt."

"I was the one who hurt you."

"If you're referring to the bump on the head, that was an accident. And you were so wonderful after."

"I couldn't bear the thought that I'd hurt you," he said.

Their shoulders were pressed against each other, and Loki leaned his forehead against hers. Alexandra ran a hand down his arm.

"I know," she said.

"And I'm hurting you now."

"No, you're not. I made a choice."

"Because of me," he said as he pulled back. "You came here for me."

"And I would do it again."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

Alexandra flinched. "What?"

"I realize now just how selfish I am."

"Not thirty minutes ago you asked me to stay with you for centuries to come."

"I shouldn't have. I have no right."

"You're pushing me away. You tried to do this before we left. Do you not want me? Have you been toying with me, and now you feel guilty?"

"No."

"Was I just a conquest? A test of your ruling power?"

"No!" Loki stood and paced.

"Then, why?" Tears filled Alexandra's eyes. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"To protect you! I am in a cage! Odin said that we may be in the same cell 'for now'... he means to separate us. We will not be together here."

Alexandra's face sobered. Loki was right. He knelt in front of her and squeezed her hands.

"Beg for Odin's forgiveness," he whispered with an urgency in voice. "Beg to be released back to Midgard."

"No," she shook her head.

"Thor will defend you. He knows what really happened."

"No!"

"Dammit, Alexandra," he stood and turned away. "You stubborn woman," he whispered.

Alexandra stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"If we're going to be separated, I don't want to argue. I just want to spend these last moments in your arms."

Loki turned and pulled her close as he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She pulled away with a sigh.

"I wish we had actual walls," she said.

Loki grinned. "I can take care of that."

He waved his hand and the room shimmered.

"What did you do," Alexandra asked.

"Anyone who passes will just see us in this position." He began to move her toward the bed. "But we will be over here."

Alexandra smiled. "You can hold that illusion even in a moment of extreme passion?"

"Darling, I'm very talented."

"I know you are."

Loki lay her down on the bed and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and brushed a thumb over her cheek while his eyes roamed over her face.

"Don't ever doubt that I love you," Loki said. "Ever."

"I'll never question it again."

Loki made love to her slowly, knowing it would be the last time. He kept repeating "I love you" and whispering her name as he caressed every inch of her. Alexandra returned his words and his touch until they lay still in each other's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"You really believe we won't see each other again, don't you," she asked.

"Odin said it himself. He won't leave us in the same cell. This time alone is his one mercy. And I will cherish it always."

A tear slipped down Alexandra's cheek and onto Loki's skin.

"Please don't cry, my love," he said.

He stroked the back of her head.

"We should get dressed in case he sends for you," Loki said.

"I don't want to leave your arms."

"We'll come right back here. Just as we are now."

Loki stood and handed Alexandra her things, and they both dressed. Loki was left without his leather armor, and wore only his fabric clothing. Alexandra brushed her fingers over the soft material after they were lying together again, and Loki removed the illusion.

Neither of them spoke. There was nothing more to say. They awaited their fates, knowing that they would be separated, but nothing else. Loki absently raked his fingertips through Alexandra's hair as he stared at the ceiling. She stared at the place on his chest where his other hand covered hers.

"Loki," Alexandra finally said, "can't you project your image to me when they separate us? Like you did at the apartment?"

"These cells prevent my magic from passing its borders. Besides, to see you and not touch you would be self-inflicted torture. It would only make my imprisonment worse."

Alexandra tangled her leg with his, wrapped her arm tightly around him as she moved closer, and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Just a few minutes later a guard stopped outside of the cell.

"Alexandra of Midgard," he said, "the Allfather will see you."

Loki stood with her and whispered quickly.

"Beg him, Alexandra. Beg him to send you home. Ask for Thor. Please."

Seeing his desperation, Alexandra nodded.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you, my Alexandra... my pet."

Alexandra smiled, and the guard led her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra stood before Odin who was seated on his throne. He waved his hand, and the sole guard who escorted her from her cell bowed and left. She was alone with the Allfather.

"After some consideration," Odin said, "I have decided to return you to Midgard. The Tesseract, as I understand it, had a lot to do with your visions, and Loki was using its power to gain followers. You were clearly affected."

Alexandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wasn't."

"I beg your pardon."

"Yes, it did have something to do with my visions, but Loki never used it to make me follow him."

"I offer you freedom, and you stand here and try to convince me that you were in full control of your actions."

"Because it's the truth, and it isn't what you think."

"You do not know what I think."

"I have an idea. You think I joined Loki to help him conquer the Earth. That I wanted to be with a ruler and wanted power. But that's not why. I didn't want to be with Loki at first. I wanted to save people. I didn't fall for Loki until later, after spending time with him." Alexandra took a step forward. "Loki asked me to beg you to send me back to Midgard. He wants me to be free and live my life."

"And yet you turn the offer down."

She dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"I beg you instead for Loki's freedom. He's been through so much more than you realize since you last saw him, and he has changed."

"On your feet."

Alexandra stood, but left her head bowed.

"Do you accept my offer to return to Midgard?"

"I respectfully decline," she said. "I want to be where Loki is."

"And so you shall. You will be moved to a cell next to his."

Odin called for a guard, and Alexandra was escorted back to the prison. Loki stood when he saw her, but the guard kept her moving past his cell to the next one. They would be separated.

Loki watched as the guard walked away, then he stared at the wall. His hand reached out. His fingers brushed over it. Then with all his might he pulled his fist back and threw it at the barrier.

Not a dent. Not a scratch.

He moved to the edge of the wall, where it met the shield holding him in his cell, and he leaned against the wall. His head rested against it.

"Alexandra."

"Loki?"

He heard her move closer to where their cells met.

"I didn't think we'd be able to hear each other," she said.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Loki smiled. How many times had she said those very words to him as he worried about her?

"Is he sending you home?"

"No," she said.

Loki closed his eyes. "Did you beg?"

She hesitated for just a moment. "Yes, I begged."

"What did you beg for?"

She was silent.

"Alexandra?"

"I begged for your freedom."

"Are you mad?" Loki pushed away from the wall. "Odin will never release me! You could have tried, Alexandra!"

"I don't want to go back!"

"You would rather die in a cell?"

"I just want to be near you, Loki."

Loki heard footsteps, then a guard called his name.

"Odin will see you," the guard said. There were three more behind him.

Loki strode into the throne room, standing tall. He walked quickly, and spoke before he was halfway down the aisle to Odin.

"Are you deliberately trying to torture me? Is this to be my punishment?"

"I have know idea what you're--"

"Oh, come on. You put her in the cell right next to me. I can't even see her."

"At her request. I offered her freedom. She declined."

"What?"

"Did she not tell you? I was going to send her back to Midgard. She insisted she stay where you are."

"She's lost her mind," Loki whispered to himself.

"What was that," Odin asked.

Loki looked up at him, then took a knee. "Please, I beg you, release her."

"I tried."

"Send her back."

"She doesn't want to go."

"I don't want to be in that cell, but you'll keep me there! Send her back!"

"And if I do? Does she know you want her to leave?"

"Yes, for her own good. So she can have a life."

"She will know I did it now at your request."

"I know."

"She will never forgive you."

Loki hesitated. "I know."

"Stand," Odin commanded. "If I honor this request, will you surrender yourself to whatever punishment I see fit."

"Yes."

"Very well." Odin turned to a guard. "Bring me the Midgard woman."

When Alexandra entered the throne room she was surprised to see Loki. She walked until she stood next to him, but he didn't look at her. He kept his head down and Alexandra saw a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I have decided," Odin said, "to grant Loki's request."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?"

"You wouldn't if I were granting his most recent request, but I'm not."

Loki's head popped up. "What?"

"I'm not returning her to Midgard. You're original request was to have her become Asgardian, was it not?"

"Yes," Loki said. The shock on his face was evident.

"To live in exile with you?"

"Yes."

Odin looked to Alexandra. "And you are sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile.

"Then it will be done. Frigga is making preparations now."

Alexandra grabbed Loki's hand, but she couldn't contain her relief and excitement. She threw her arms around Loki's shoulders as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Loki rubbed his hands over her back and kissed the top of her head, but his eyes were soon on Odin again.

"You are not known for changing your mind," Loki said. "What is the cause of this change?"

Alexandra pulled away and faced Odin, but held on to Loki's hand.

"You are right. I do not often change my mind. The truth is that I had heard of Alexandra and how you helped against the Chitauri, and I was almost persuaded to grant your request upon your arrival. I even heard your discussion in the hall before you saw me. But I had to be sure. I had to see, with my own eyes, your love for this woman. To see what you would sacrifice for her."

Loki looked at Alexandra and squeezed her hand.

"I know the look on your face," Odin said. "I have seen it on Thor when he speaks of Jane."

Loki smiled down at Alexandra. He whispered, "I love you more than Thor loves Jane."

Alexandra smiled, but Odin shook his head.

"Always in competition with your brother."

"Only where it matters."

"Obviously," Odin said to get the conversation back on track, "you cannot hold your royal title in exile."

"I don't need it," Loki said as he looked at Alexandra.

Odin smiled. "Despite how you got here, I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

Loki's eyes locked onto Odin's.

"The Prince who sought a throne at any cost no longer requires a title," Odin said. "You have realized there is more to living than power."

Odin looked to Alexandra. "Young lady, please know that this is not something I often do. You were born human, and so you should remain. However, I've made the rare exception before, and considering the problems left for you on earth by your choice to help Loki, no matter your reason, exile may be what is best for you now. So, you will become Asgardian to be with your beloved."

Loki squeezed Alexandra's hand. "Are you still sure, my love?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm sure."

"Tonight," Odin said, "you will stay in the palace. Tomorrow you go into exile. The guards who knew you were here will be made to forget."

Odin descended the stairs from his thrown and walked toward a side door. "Follow me."

Later that night, Alexandra stood on the balcony in Loki's chambers wearing a light, loosely fitted, flowing blue gown. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips pressed softly against her neck, and she reached behind to sink her hand into his hair.

"How do you feel," he asked.

"Wonderful. All the little aches and pains I've learned to live with... they're gone."

"Asgardians do not suffer from such things."

"It's amazing."

"You're amazing, my pet," he whispered against her neck. "Do you still like that name, my love?"

"I do," she said with a smile.

"And what about 'my love?'"

"I like that, too," she said as she rubbed a hand over his arm.

"What about... 'my bride?'"

Alexandra's hand froze.

"Or... 'my wife," Loki asked.

Alexandra turned in his arms.

"I have asked Odin if he would marry us," Loki said. "All you have to do is agree. Everything is a--"

Alexandra cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

With his arms still around her waist, Loki lifted her from the ground as they kissed. Alexandra soon wrapped her legs around him, and his hands gripped her rear. He groaned before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I think you will still drive me mad a hundred years from now," he said. He put her back on her feet. "I want to make slow, passionate love to my wife," he said. Loki stepped back and put his hand out for her to take. "Shall we get married?"

Alexandra smiled and took his hand. "I love you, My King."

"And I love you, My Queen."


End file.
